The United States Of Alfred F Jones
by those-other-stories
Summary: America discovers his 50 states have 50 personifications and there all little kids! It's hard enough looking after them but when the other countries find out, trouble and humor is sure to follow! But Alfred knows one thing for sure: He's gonna be the best Dad ever! Daddy!America & OC States. Brotherly USUK. My First Story!
1. Chapter 1: Meet The States

**So in this story the states are children who (physically) age range from about 8-11 (though some may be younger). Not only are there going to be states, but there will also be U.S territories as well. This is my first story. I do not own Hetalia **

* * *

"Hello everybody!", America loudly announced as he bust through the doors of the World Meeting room. "Glad to see you're all present!"

"You're late", Germany stated annoyed with America's yelling. He already had to deal with Italy's complaining about there not being enough pasta for the world.

"Sorry Dude, I just flew in from Hawaii late last night and I overslept", America explained as he took his seat. England glared at him. "You knew we had a meeting this morning", his said angrily, "why the hell were you taking a vacation!"

"I wasn't, I spent the last 50 days visiting all my states", America said with a stupid smile.

"Why?", China asked. America blinked. "Well um, I don't really know", he said confusingly. He really didn't know why he took the time out to visit every single on of his states over the course of exactly 50 days.

Germany stood up and straightened some papers. "Well, it doesn't really matter now", he said. "So let's just get started with the meeting".

"Alright Dudes!" America said jumping up. "Let's get this party, uh, I mean meeting started!"

Mentally groaning, Germany sat don't and let America take the podium. "It's great to see everybody here! Got Europe, Asia, some African & South American nations, and of course North America!"

"Hey mate! You forgot Oceania!", Australia shouted out earning him an angry glare from Wy who was sitting at the Phony Nations Table.

"Anyway, I wanted to discuss all the reasons why I'm a hero!", America continued. The other nations groaned. This was gonna be a long meeting.

The meeting was eventually ended early. After listening to America's long and annoying speech about heroes and ice cream, a fight broke out between Germany and England as to who was going to smack America first. While France, Italy, and even Spain tried to defuse the situation (Prussia wasn't helping by adding stupid comments here and there) America sneaked out of the room, followed by Canada. Now, the two brothers were on their way to America's pent house in Manhattan.

"I'm at least glad your place isn't too far from the World Meeting building", Matthew said as he gazed out the window. Kumajiro clung to his shirt. Alfred nodded and smiled his signature smile.

"Yeah, and it's also not far from Mickey D's", he said happily. "Wanna eat there?" "Well, I was hoping we...", Matthew started. "Of course you do!", Alfred shouted with glee, completely ignoring his brother's opinion. Matthew sighed. "McDonald's it is", he mumbled.

"Hey Man, what's the matter?", Alfred inquired. 'That's new', Matthew thought, 'Alfred doesn't usually ask what's bothering me or notice that anything is bothering me at all'.

"It's just that you never take time to, how do I put this, hear others out", he admitted. Alfred laughed. "Dude, what are you talking about?"

"When you asked me if I wanted to eat at McDonald's, you didn't even wait for my answer before concluding that I wanted to eat there", Matthew said. "You do that to me a lot".

"But Mattie, you love eating at McDonald's with me!", Alfred whined. "Did I ever say that?" Alfred thought back and had to admit that his brother never said he enjoyed eating at McDonald's. Alfred tapped on the steering wheel as he waited at the red light.

"I have a feeling this doesn't steam back to just wrongly assuming you love McDonald's", he said in a more serious tone. He sounded a bit angry.

Matthew adjusted his glasses and sighed. "Well to be honest with you Alfred", he said. "The real problem is that you only care about your own opinion and no one else's. It's like only what you say matters".

"That's not true!", Alfred defended angrily. "Oh yeah, how about at the meeting today", Matthew reminded him. "You once again, like all the other times, ignored what any had to say on the serious matter of world hunger and kept right on talking about creating a giant burger to feed to the earth".

"It was a great idea", Alfred contradicted. "It was a ridiculous idea", Matthew retorted. "No wonder Germany and England fought over who would punch you in your...".

"Whoa there, I thought they were threatening to just smack me", Alfred interrupted. "They said smack but meant punch", Matthew said.

Alfred sighed. "Look, how about we just go to the store, you pick up some stuff and make something when we get home", Alfred said crossly. Matthew nodded realizing he had somehow upset Alfred. "That's fine", he said.

So, Alfred drove to the store and allowed Matthew to pick up some items to make dinner. When they got home, Alfred silently helped Matthew get everything ready. While they sat in the living room waiting for the food to finish cooking, Alfred stood up and said, "I'm gonna go check my mail".

Matthew noted he still sounded a bit angry. Alfred soon returned holding his mail. "Let's see", he said setting it on the coffee table and starting to go through it. "Junk, junk, more junk...". He paused and looked at a red, white, and blue envelope.

"It's not my birthday, so I wonder what this is", Alfred said to looked at the envelope. "Open it and see", he said. Using his finger nails (which Mattie noted needed clipping) Alfred ripped open the envelope and pulled out a letter.

"Looks like a bunch a words", Alfred said with distaste as he thrust it at his brother. "Your read it".

Slightly annoyed, Matthew snatched it from him and read it aloud: "Dear Alfred F. Jones, me and my associates have reason to believe you spent the last 50 says visiting each one of your states but didn't know exactly why you were compelled to do so. Well, this might be hard to believe, but your very own states have human personifications, just like you are the personification of America. Like other countries and sense one another, the reason you were compelled to visit all of us was because you subconsciously knew we existed and wanted to find us. Well, now is you're chance America! All fifty of us would like to meet you for the first time. You can meet all of us at the World Meeting Center tomorrow in room 103 at 10:00. Sincerely, one of your states".

Matthew hadn't seen his brother that opened-mouth for such a long period of time since he met the actor who played Captain America.

"Um, Alfred?", he asked fearing he had somehow killed his brother, even though countries really couldn't die that easily.

Alfred finally regained his senses. "L-let me see the l-letter", he stuttered his previous anger forgotten. After reading it over for about 10 minutes, Alfred suddenly jumped up laughing, scaring Matthew right out of his chair.

"Dude! Do you know what this means?!", he cheered. Matthew was too busy trying to recover from his mini heart attack to answer. "I actually have states!", Alfred cheered some more.

Matthew sat up. "Well, you always had states, Alfred", he replied. "But they have actual personifications!", Alfred shouted. "This means they're just like us, or me, or whatever! I have to meet them tomorrow!"

"Well this would definitely explain what compelled you to visit each and every state all at once", Matthew said seriously. "But how are you going to see them tomorrow when we have another World Meeting at the same time?"

Alfred stopped cheering. Of course the meeting! How could he forget?! "Well, I just won't go to the World Meeting", Alfred stated. "My states are more important".

"But your the chairman", Matthew reminded him. "You have to be there".

"Please, you were just saying that all the other nations just want to punch me in the face, I couldn't possibly go back now!", Alfred pouted.

Matthew sighed. He really was in no mood to argue, but Alfred was making a good point. "Well, I guess you're right", Matthew said. "But the others aren't gonna be too happy about you being absent either". Alfred thought a moment before leaning back in his chair and grinning.

"Why not just go in my place?", he suggested.

"To meet your states?"

"No! You pretend to be me at the World Meeting while I go and finally meet my states after hundreds of years!"

"Some of them haven't been states for that long", Matthew said. "And that plan wouldn't work anyhow".

"Why not, everyone's always mistaking you for me anyway and nobody ever misses you so it would be perfect!", Alfred explained.

Matthew rolled his eyes. If he went to the meeting as Alfred, he's be taking the heat for him once again (then again, since people _did_ mistake him for Alfred, he'd be taking the heat anyway). Still, Alfred need to meet his states especially after so long.

"Alright, Alfred", Matthew agreed. "I'll do it, but my hair curl is a dead give-away to countries who know me well, like France".

Alfred thought a moment before rushing into the kitchen and coming back with a some tape. "Just tape it down". "But I don't have your signature cowlick", Matthew pointed out.

Once again, Alfred made another trip to the kitchen, this time returning with a lock of hair which he proceeded to tape to Matthew. "There!", he said triumphantly as if he had accomplished the impossible.

Matthew looked in the hallway mirror. "Wow, I could definitely pass off as you!", he exclaimed. "But where in the world did you get this fake cowlick?"

"It's not fake", Alfred said. "A little while ago, the Micronations were making fun of it, so I cut it off with scissors and saved it in a bag (wtf). But it ended up growing back in a matter of hours. Nantucket had some bad weather that day too".

Matthew gave him a look. "Since Nantucket isn't a state, I guess it still is just your hair. I don't know about your glasses and the state of Texas though". Alfred shrugged. "Well, the letter said _fifty _of them, so...".

"I'm gonna go work on a speech for tomorrow, since I'm the chairman now", Matthew said.

"Dude no! If I actually have a speech prepared than they'll know something is off!", Alfred cried.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll just watch TV then", he said as he plopped down on the coach. "That's the spirit", Alfred said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"I have one more question", Matthew said. "What will they be?"

Alfred sat down besides him. "What do you mean?"

"Will they be personified as adults or kids maybe?".

Alfred looked thoughtful. "They'll probably be in their late teens like me and you. Maybe early twenties. I doubt they'd be stuck as kids after so many years".

"One word for you, Peter", Matthew said. Alfred laughed as the oven timer went of. Matthew stood up. "Time to eat".

That day at the next World Meeting, Alfred found himself more nervous than he thought he'd be. He wasn't too worried about Matthew filling in for him (Mattie could do a pretty good Alfred after all). He was nervous about meeting his states.

"I wonder why they hid for all this time", Alfred though aloud as they drove to the World Meeting building.

"Well, not all the states became states at the same time", Matthew explained. "They might have waited for every state to be personified which would have been around when Hawaii became a state in the 50's".

Alfred nodded silently as they pulled up to the building. "Well here we are", Matthew said as they stepped out of the car. "You remember which room?"

"Room 103", Alfred said.

The two brother's entered the building. "Well, I'll be headed to the meeting room", Matthew said. "You better head to room 103". Alfred perked up and smiled.

"Alright Bro! Catch you later!", he said running off to room 103. Matthew sighed. "Whether they are anything like him or not, the others aren't gonna be happy about more of America running around", he muttered.

As Alfred ran down the hall, he noticed a young boy coming out of the Men's Room. 'Huh, kids aren't supposed to be here', he thought. Then again, the Micronations, but they weren't suppose to be here either, The boy looked to be about eleven years old. He wore a short-sleeved dress shirt, dirty blue jeans, and cowboy boots and hat. He tipped his hat to Alfred as if he were a real cowboy. Alfred chuckled as he walked over to him.

"Hey little guy", Alfred said kneeling down to his level. "Are you lost?"

The boy shook his head. "Nah, this is wear I'm supposed to be", he said in his southern accent.

Alfred blinked. Something about this boy was strange. He felt compelled to just be around this boy. God, he hoped this didn't make him a pedophile. Then it hit him: That was the same feeling he felt when he visited each of his states.

"Hey Mister", the boy said with a big smile as he reached out his had to him. "I think you better come with me". Alfred took the boy's hand and allowed him to lead him to the very room he was headed to: Room 103.

"Hey, how'd you know this is where I wanted to be?" The boy smiled and ran inside the room without.

"Hey! Get back here!", Alfred said running in after him.

What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. There in the room was a bunch of little kids, all siting and chattering at a long round table. Alfred counted them; there were about fifty of them. 'Oh God', he thought as he stared at them.

The boy from before stood at the head of the table. "If I can have ya'lls attention! Our much awaited guest is here!", he announced.

Every stopped talking and looked at Alfred who was as confused as hell. "Um, hi", he said dumbly.

The kids all smiled and said in unity, "Hi, Alfred!"

Said person blinked. "Oh, so you know my name then?"

One of the girls stood up. "Uh huh! You're Alfred F. Jones!", she cheered causing all the other children to cheer his full name as well.

Another girl, who looked to be the maturest of the other girls, walked up to him. "I assume you got my letter?", she asked hopefully.

"You sent it?", Alfred questioned. The child nodded and smiled sweetly.

"We are your United States Mr. Alfred", she told him. Alfred gawked. "Y-you're my states?" The girl nodded.

"Who the heck did you think we were?", one of the boys said. He had a strong New York accent. "Don't be rude", the tallest of the boys scolded.

"He's just tellin' it lie it is", another boy with a southern accent defended.

Alfred looked down at the girl who came up to him. "I wasn't expecting this at all!", he cried.

The girl pat his leg. "I know, you probably didn't think we'd be little kids", she said reassuringly. "Physically, we age range around 8-11".

Alfred gulped. "But, fifty kids?", he whined.

"You don't like us or something?", a dark-skinned boy asked. He was eating on a peach. "No, it's not that, it's just...", Alfred tried to explained.

"He doesn't?", one little girl interrupted. Another little girl wearing a lei began to cry.

"No! Don't cry!", Alfred said, mentally cursing. "Hawaii, calm down, Mister Alfred just didn't expect us to be children", the taller boy from before comforted.

Alfred looked at the crying girl. "Hawaii, huh?". He turned to the tall boy trying to comfort her.

"Which state are you?", he inquired. "I'm the eldest state, Delaware", the tall boy told him.

"And I'm Virginia, the eldest girl", the girl who had come up to Alfred before said.

Alfred smiled and looked at the peach boy. "You must be Georgia", he said. The said state nodded. "Yep", he answered.

"I'm Texas", the cowboy kid said once again tipping his hat to Alfred.

Other states began to yell out there names. "I'm California", a blonde girl with bright blue eyes and a valley-girl accent yelled out.

"I'm Illinois!", a short boy around eight shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You are looking at the Empire State!", the boy with the New York accent announced triumphantly.

Alfred soon found himself bombarded with kids hugging him and giving him their praises. Alfred just smiled and hugged all of them. "You know I only just met you guys, and I like ya' already!", he confided cheerfully. The children beamed.

They spent the next few hours talking about state stereotypes and telling Alfred about American history, which he of course already knew, but he was delighted to hear about there side of the stories.

"I was totally the only little girl at the Gold Rush, I swear!", California said as she sat next to Alfred. "I've still got one lump I never gave up".

"Really, I was at the Gold Rush too", Alfred said. "I was about 17 or 18 then".

The other children giggled. "You're so young!", New Mexico said.

"Man, you know what you need?", Louisiana said. "Some good old Gumbo!" The boy proceeded to thrust a large pot of Gumbo at him. "Try it!", he said.

The other kids shook their heads. "No! It's too spicy!", the warned.

"Not really", said states like Georgia, California, and New York.

"Hey Alfred!", a little girl yelled as she jumped at Alfred and hit him in his crotch. "Ugh!", Alfred shouted as he rolled over in pained.

"Florida!", the other children angrily scolded.

"I-I see why they c-call you F-Florida", Alfred grunted.

Florida looked as if she were about to cry. "I'm really sorry!, she cried. "I just wanted to know if you were gonna take us to Disney World!".

"You and you're theme parks", Georgia muttered. "I'm content with just Six Flags and White Water".

Feeling a pang of guilt, Alfred pulled her into a hug, even though he was still in a lot of pain. "Hey, don't cry", he said softly. "I'm not mad, you've just gotta be more careful, okay sweetie?" Florida nodded and hugged him back.

Some of the other girls and even the boys looked jealous and wanted hug Alfred again too. Taking noticed off this, Alfred pulled as many of them as he could into a hug. The rest he beckoned over and let them climb on top of him

. "I don't just like you guys, I love you guys!", he said happily.

"I'm glad to see you guys are getting along", Matthew said in the doorway.

Alfred jumped up, knocking some of the kids off him on accident. "Mattie?!", he cried. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"The meeting ended half an hour ago and I waited until everyone left to come here so I wouldn't be followed", Matthew explained.

"Who's that", New York asked. "He looks just like you."

"That's Canada", Alaska, the tallest of the girls said. She had dark brown hair but had Russia's eyes, which kind of creeped out Alfred, but he wouldn't admit it to her.

"Wow, I never thought they'd be kids, Alfred", Matthew said as he patted Alaska's head. "And they remember who I am too".

Alfred smiled. "Did anyone suspect anything?", he asked. Matthew shook his head. "Nope, they all thought I was you. France said something about me not being there but he dropped it once England started insulting his beard".

"England's here?", the Maryland asked. "Matthew nodded. "Wow, I haven't seen him in forever", Rhode Island said to his closest siblings who maid up New England.

"Does he still have those eyebrows?", West Virginia asked. Matthew nodded.

Everyone shared a laugh.

"So, what do we do now?", Georgia suddenly said. "Yeah, we can't like, just stay here all day", California said stamping her foot.

"Yeah, but we can't all go home with Alfred", Delaware stated.

"It's no trouble at all you guys!", Alfred said. "I can make room for you!".

"No, a lot of us have to get back to our own states tonight to get things ready for when you introduce of to your government", Alaska said.

Alfred looked a bit crestfallen. "Oh, so none of you can stay then".

Virginia stood up. "On the contrary, some of us decided to get that boring stuff done early so we could stay with you until we're introduced!"

"What?", Alfred said confused. "Ten of us are staying with you Mister Alfred", Texas said. "It includes me, Delaware, Georgia, Florida, Pennsylvania, New York, Virginia, New Mexico, Louisiana, and California!".

The said other eight states ran up to him. "Really?!", Alfred said overjoyed. "I can't believe it!"

"The others will be headed back with trusted adult escort to there respected states", Delaware explained.

These others were saddened to go, but Alfred hugged all of them and kissed them goodbye, reassuring them that he'd get with them again.

"Well, Mattie", Alfred said to his brother. "It's just you me and the kids!".

"Actually Alfred, I think it'll be better for you to be with your kids alone", his brother replied kindly. "I have plans to fly back to my country tonight".

Alfred looked a bit sad to see him go. "Well, how about me and my ten go see you off", he said.

"How, they can't all fit in your car", Matthew said. "Don't worry Uncle Mattie", New Mexico said. "We've got a limo waiting outside for us!"

He turned to Alfred. "And a tow truck has already taken your car home for you".

"Oh boy a limo! Did you get the tow for free?", Alfred asked. "Uh, no", Louisiana said. "You'll have to pay". Alfred sighed. He'd only just got these kids, and they were already costing, he thought to himself and laughed.

Matthew blinked. "Uncle Mattie?", he inquired. The kids beamed. "Um, yeah your Alfred's brother", New York said.

Florida tugged on Alfred's pants. "And, if Alfred would like to be, he's our Dad", she said blushing like crazy.

Alfred blinked and smiled his signature smile before some how scooping up his ten kids and hugging them. "You guys are so cute, and I love you very much!", he said joyfully. "And I'd love to be your Dad, since in all honestly, I'm not sure what else I'd be to you!"

The children and Matthew laughed. "God bless America!", Delaware rang out. "No, God bless Dad!", California cheered.

Alfred smiled and hugged them tightly. He knew from now on, he had responsibilities to take care of. However, the word "Dad" ran through his mind. Was he really ready to be a Dad to 50 kids?

**Yeah, Alfred's a Daddy, more or less. So, I was originally going to have all 50 kids stay with him but it would have been hard to keep track of them. But don't worry, every state will get a chance to shine. They name of the ten states staying with Alfred will be revealed the next chapter. Please Review! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: Alfred's Eleven

**Alright! Next chapter up already. I want to warn you guys, I will not always be putting up the next chapters this quickly. I'm currently working on chapter 3. Also, the rating went up because of Tony dropping the F-bomb here and there. Also, I apologize for any misspellings. So here you go...**

* * *

"Alright guys! We're here!", Alfred announced as he and the ten states stepped inside his pent house.

"Wow, your house is so big!", Pennsylvania marveled.

"It's not as big as my house in DC" Alfred said as he set all ten of their bags down (how he got stuck carrying ten bags was beyond him)."Say, where do you guys live?".

"Some of us have our own houses where our bosses employ caregivers to live and take care of us", Virginia explained.

"Yeah, so I actually don't like to far from here", New York added.

"Really, how long have your bosses known about you guys?", Alfred asked next.

"Not too long, only about a week", Georgia said as he plopped on the couch to watched TV. The others soon joined him on the couch and floor.

"But why hide your existence from me for all these years?", Alfred asked. "I mean, it would have been nice to know I had kids all this time".

"Geez, ya' make it sound like you unknowingly knocked some girl up and she just now told you you had a kid somewhere", New York. "Give us a break, we wanted to tell ya, but we didn't think the world was ready to find out about us".

Alfred sighed. "Well, once my boss finds out, then I'm going to have to tell the other countries", he said and then looked at his kids. "I bet you guys are hungry so why don't I fix you guys some food?"

"No need", Louisiana said as he pulled out a pot of gumbo from out of nowhere. "I've also got some delicious seafood with me. Who's ready to chow down!"

"Actually, I prefer Maryland's seafood myself", said Delaware.

"Man, you haven't had seafood 'till you had mine, now eat this!", Louisiana demanded.

"Hey guys, calm down", Alfred urged them. "I'm sure Louisiana is a great cook".

"That's right I am", the said state agreed.

Eventually, they agreed to eat the gumbo and seafood, which they had to admit was very good.

New York offered to cook breakfast the next morning as well. Alfred beamed. 'Maybe this won't be too hard after all', he thought.

That is what he thought until New Mexico asked, "So, where do we sleep Dad?".

Alfred blinked. Of course they were going to have to sleep somewhere. Besides his room, they're was only two other bedrooms.

"Well uh, the girls can have the smaller guest bedroom and share the bed, you boys can have the bigger one and some can have the bed while the others can sleep on the floor", Alfred suggested.

Texas stood up triumphantly. "Being the man that I am, I'll take the floor", he announced. The other boys seemed annoyed.

"Well, it is getting late", Delaware said standing up. "So, why don't we give Dad a chance to make some mats on the floor in our room while we brush our teeth and our sisters can be getting dressed".

"Ugh, we have to brush teeth?", Georgia groaned jokingly. "Well, you don't have to", Alfred admitted. "I don't brush _every _night!"

Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy. "Ewww, you don't brush?!", Florida cried.

"Uhhhhh, no I mean that sometimes I just use mouth wash at night when it's real late and I'm to tired to do it right", Alfred explained feeling he had already failed at setting a good example for his kids.

The kids however seemed content with this and some admitted that they too, skimp on brushing and sometimes didn't use mouth wash.

Feeling better, Alfred stood up. "Okay, you guys go use mouth wash and get dressed and I'll go make some beds!", he said causing the children to giggle.

Once upstairs, Alfred pulled some sheets, blankets, and pillows out of the closet and spread them on the floor. He hoped it wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

*Cough* *Cough*. Was that coughing?

Alfred turned around, but there was no one else in the room. He could, however, hear the laughter of his kids, and smiled. But as soon as he went back to what he was doing, he heard the coughing again and turned. He was sure it was coming from this room so, getting up, he walked around looking not exactly sure what he was looking for.

'Oh God', he thought, 'what if it's a ghost'. Alfred tensed up.

"What did I ever do to you?", Alfred said aloud to the ghost.

"Bueno, para empezar, que no te acuerdas de mí (Well, for starters, you didn't remember me)", said a muffled voice.

Alfred held in a scream. He didn't want his children to see how scared and stupid he was being. Then again, maybe they were scared of ghost too. And anyway, why was this ghost speaking Spanish?

"D-did you come to h-haunt me?", an absolutely terrified Alfred asked.

"¿Por qué, yo que senor? (Why would, I do that senor?)", the muffled voice inquired confusingly. "Yo no soy un fantasma (I'm not a ghost)".

Alfred blinked. "You're not, than what are you?", he demanded as he turned around only to come face to face with a little boy he'd never seen before.

"Gahhhhhhhh!", he screamed.

"Daddy?", Florida inquired worryingly as she and Virginia ran in. "What's happened?".

"This kid just appeared out of know where!", Alfred explained as he clenched his chest and pointed at the mysterious boy. Something about him made Alfred feel boy seemed confused too.

"Lo siento si he asustado a su señor Alfred (I'm sorry if I scared you Mister Alfred)", the boy said.

Alfred looked at him closely. He didn't look familiar. But he still felt strange to Alfred.

"Rico, can't you at least speak English?", Florida said annoyed.

"That's okay, I know Spanish", Alfred said before the word "Rico" registered in his mind. "Wait Rico, as in Puerto Rico?!"

Virginia and Florida nodded.

"Sí, I'm the U.S territory of Puerto Rico señor Alfred", said boy replied.

That's when Alfred realized why the kid felt so strange. Just like with his states, he was feeling compelled to be with them like how countries know that other countries are countries (well, I tried to put it some sort of way).

"What are you doing here?", Florida demanded.

"I heard that you states were finally meeting señor Alfred, so I came early and hide in his house", Puerto Rico explained.

"Alfred frowned. "You broke into my house?".

"Oh, he's excellent at picking locks", Florida said harshly.

"Eso no es cierto! (that's not true!)", Puerto Rico defended. "The window was open".

"So, my territories have personifications then?", Alfred asked.

"Well, i wasn't going to tell you know, but yes", Virginia admitted. At that point, the other states (except for California) came in the room.

"Rico how ya' doing!", New York greeted. "He estado haciendo un gran (I've been doing great)", Puerto Rico replied.

"So territories like the U.S Virgin Islands have personifications?", Alfred asked.

The children nodded. "Don't even bother with the U.K Virgin Islands, she's a huge bitch!", New Mexico said.

"New Mexico!", the others yelled at him.

"Wait, that would make her England's territory and I bet the guy doesn't even know about her!", Alfred thought aloud.

"And well leave it to her to tell him, it's not ours or your place to tell him", Delaware said. Alfred nodded as a sleepy California stumbled in.

"I thought we were like, going to sleep", she yawned.

Alfred noticed she was darker skinned like she had suddenly been tanned. California noticed him staring.

"Oh, when I have to like, be formal I like spray on this stuff I made to cover tans and I just took it off", she explained.

"You'll have to show me this stuff one of these days", Florida told her.

Puerto Rico tugged on Alfred's pants. " Señor Alfred, I know I'm not a state, but my I please...".

"You can't be a state", Pennsylvania interrupted.

"I was going to ask if I could still stay", Puerto Rico said a bit angrily. "I'd like to get to know señor Alfred like you guys".

Alfred smiled. "Sure dude, it'll be know problem looking after eleven of you!", he said.

"Sarcasm", the others said together.

"I wasn't being sarcastic", Alfred said.

Puerto Rico beamed and stuck his tounge out at them.

"Crybaby", Florida muttered. "No name calling", just because he's younger than you guys, doesn't make him a crybaby", Alfred lightly reprimanded. "Now, it's time for bed".

The states and Puerto Rico groaned but Alfred could see that they were tired. As Alfred tucked all eleven of them in (he felt is was the fatherly thing to do), Virginia whispered to Florida, "I don't think Dad realizes how hard it is to raise kids, especially us".

"Does any new father?", Florida shrugged.

Alfred went in his room and practically through himself on his bed.

"Oh God, I'm so tired!", he groaned as he slipped out of his clothes and into some Spider-Man pajamas

. However, as he was about to get in his bed, he noticed someone looking through the window. Getting a better look, he could see it was Tony.

"Tony my man!", Alfred greeted as he let in his gray alien friend. "Long time no see, I thought you weren't coming back after you left to go to that other galaxy you were talking about!"

"I'd be the fuck quiet if I were you!", Tony growled. "You'll wake those brats".

"Oh, you mean my states?", Alfred said kind of offended that Tony called them brats. "Yeah, are all those fucking kids going to be staying here from now on or something?", Tony asked as he ate on a hamburger he seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"Um, well I'll probably move them into my bigger house in D.C, but for now yeah, just the eleven of them", Alfred replied as he too pulled a burger out of nowhere.

"Whatever the fuck man, I'm going to my lab", Tony said leaving the room rather abruptly.

Alfred shrugged. 'Oh well', he thought, 'Tony would come around, hopefully'. Alfred climbed into bed (nevermind brushing his teeth or mouth wash), and sighed. Today, he had actually met his states and one of his territories and they liked him! Alfred lowered his eyes. "Now all I have to do is introduce them to the world", he said to himself as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Alfred awoke to the delicious smell of beagles and coffee.

"Mmmm", he inhaled as he sat up. At that moment Tony bust in through the door.

"Whoa Dude!", Alfred piratically screamed as he fell backwards. "Don't do that!" Tony was munching on a cream cheese beagle.

"These fucking kids might have some fucking use after all", the alien said. "The feisty New York one made breakfast".

Alfred sat up, still clenching his chest as if he had had a heart attack. "Oh, that's nice", he said as he slowly got up.

Tony stuffed the rest of his beagle in his mouth. "You better hurry the fuck up before they mess up the fucking kitchen even more", he warned.

Alfred immediately ran downstairs into the kitchen. "Okay, what happened!", he demanded.

The children stared at him. Other than the dirty pans in the sink and some wasted flour on the floor, everything seemed in order. Most of the kids were seated a the table. Virginia, New York, and Louisiana were busy cooking.

"Good morning Dad!", Florida greeted jumping at him (and aiming for a certain area).

Without thinking, Alfred moved out of the way just in time.

However, Florida ended up crashing face first into the refrigerator.

"Ahh! Flo are you okay?", Alfred cried as he ran and picked her up. Her face was red and tears threatened to fall, but she nodded and smiled weakly.

"I'm okay", she moaned.

Alfred hugged her. "I'm sorry, was afraid you were gonna land in, well, you know", Alfred said.

Florida sniffed as he let her down. "It's okay", she said. "My face might be stingy for the next few days, but I'm good". She silently sat at the table, all the while trying not to cry from the pain.

Alfred began to feel guilty. What was a little crotch pain to him? This was a little girl! Granted, she was almost two hundred years old, but she was still a kid.

Before Alfred had a chance to do anything, New Mexico was tugging on his pants' leg. "I want waffles", he said.

"You're gettin' a beagle and you're gonna like it!", New York shouted angrily.

"I don't want your dirty street food!", New Mexico shouted back.

"It's ain't dirty!"

"Hey! Quite going at each other, guys", Alfred scolded. Both boys glared at each other but kept quiet.

"I'll make some waffles okay", Alfred continued. "They'll be nothing like Belgium's, but you guys will love 'em".

The kids cheered. New York scowled.

After they ate and got dressed, Louisiana asked, "Are we doing anything do day?".

"We can go to Disney World!", Florida, who had recovered rather quickly, suggested. "We are not flying all the way down to Disney World, Flo", Delaware said.

"Well, how about Disney Land and Hollywood", California said.

"That's even further, Cali", Louisiana told her.

As the kid's argued about stuff to do, Alfred couldn't help but noticed that most of them called their siblings by a nickname.

California was Cali, Louisiana was Louie, Texas was Tex, Delaware was Del, and Florida was Flo. They even called Georgia George sometimes. It occurred to Alfred that the kids were going to need human names.

"Hey guys, I have an idea", Alfred said. The kids looked at him. "What is it señor Alfred?", inquired Puerto Rico.

Alfred would have to convince him to call him Dad later on. "You know how my human name is Alfred F. Jones, right?", he asked them and they nodded.

"What exactly does the "F" stand for?", Virginia inquired.

This lead into the discussion of what the "F" in their father's name could be.

"It stands for Freedom", Alfred finally said to shut them up. "Anyway, I think it's about time that you guys had human names too", he continued.

The kids looked at him dumbfounded before Delaware finally spoke. "You mean, we get to have real kids' names?".

"Florida, Virginia, and even Georgia are all ready real girls' names", New Mexico pointed out.

"Yeah, but I want a different one", Florida said.

"Yeah, and if my state name is a girls' name, then I want one too", Georgia said.

Alfred smiled. "Alright, any ideas on what kind of name you guys want?", he asked.

The kids thought for a moment. "I like Megan", Virginia said. "Megan Jones".

"Aw man, I wanted that name!", Florida whined.

"You and our other sisters", California said."Anyway, I like Samantha or Kimberly. Which one?"

"Samantha", New York said. "Then we can call you Sam".

"I want to be called Gabriel", New Mexico announced. "Like the angel".

"As if your an angel", The newly named Samantha scoffed.

"And I want to be known as Benjamin Carter", Georgia said. "Benjamin Carter sounds so old fashioned!", California said.

"I'm one of the old states", Georgia said.

"Can my name be Erin, Daddy?", Florida asked.

Alfred chuckled. "Sure you can, that's a pretty name".

Florida beamed. "Erin Jones, I like that", she thought aloud.

"I want something simple like Brian", Pennsylvania said.

"Just call me Chris", New York said trying to be cool.

"I like David Jones myself, Papa", Texas said as he tipped his hat.

"I really like the name James Adams Jones", Delaware said. "I know it's old fashioned, but it just sounds right and you guys can call me Jimmy or something".

"Man, then I'm gonna be called Jacob Jones of Louisiana!", Louisiana shouted.

Puerto Rico tapped Alfred to get his attention. "Can I be called Sebastian, D-dad", he stuttered.

Alfred picked up his youngest (or youngest-looking) son and set him on his knee.

"Sure you can", he said as he turned to the others and read out, "Alright, so we go Sebastian, James Adams, Erin, Jacob, Benjamin Carter, Gabriel, Megan, David, Brian, Christopher or Chris, and Samantha Jones!".

All the children cheered in agreement with their new names.

"Dad, maybe we can send a letter to the other states", Megan suggested. "Ya' know, to see what they want for names too".

Alfred smiled at her. "That's a great idea Megan", he said. "We can start on that tomorrow. For now, let's get some shoes on and head out".

"Where are we going?", Brian asked. "To the movie, maybe the mall", his father replied.

"As long as we get to eat as much popcorn as we want then I'm in", Chris beamed.

"Yeah! Shopping!", cheered Samantha. Alfred laughed. "Okay, get your shoes on", he said as he picked out his own sneakers.

**So, that's how the states got there names. Also, I bet you guys weren't expecting Puerto Rico. Just to clarify, both Florida, Alfred, and other states speak Spanish. I used Google Translate for most of Puerto Rico's speech, t I also know some Spanish myself. Also, Georgia says he is "One of the Old states" because he became the fourth state in 1788. Also, even though in statehood, Maryland and S Carolina are older than Virginia, she is still considered the big sister (well besides Alaska). Also, for the future chapters N Dakota and S Dakota are twins and S Carolina and N Carolina are twins. But West Virginia is notably smaller and younger than Virginia. So here's each state (oldest to youngest) human names:**

**James Adam Jones (Delaware)**

**Brian Jones (Pennsylvania) **

**Benjamin Carter Jones (Georgia)**

**Megan Jones (Virginia)**

**Christopher "Chris" Jones (New York)**

**Jacob Jones (Louisiana)**

**Erin Jones (Florida)**

**David Jones (Texas)**

**Samantha "Sam" Jones (California)**

**Gabriel Jones (New Mexico)**

**Sebastian Jones (Puerto Rico)**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unplanned Meeting

**Okay, chapter 3 is up! Now before you read this chapter, if you haven't recently, I recommend you watch Hetalia the Beautiful World Episode 5 (that beautifully sad one with France *sniff*). This chapter has nothing to do with France but I recommend watching it again. The reason being is that in most Hetalia fanfictions, the countries' citizens don't or are not supposed to know they are countries, but in episode 5 of Beautiful World, it seems that France's citizens know what he is and also find he doesn't age or die like a regular human. So in this story, there are citizens who know about their countries and what they are. So, if you don't like that idea, then don't read. Also will contain some stereotypes about the states of Georgia (I live there too).**

* * *

"Damn all this traffic", the taxi driver muttered.

"Well, I imagine it comes with living in a huge city", Arthur said.

"Don't I know it", the driver replied.

"Hey Jerk, how come you had to drag me along with you?", Peter demanded for the what seemed like the thousandth time to Arthur.

"Because, Berwald and Tino need a break every once in a while", he told him crossly. He was in no mood for Peter's never ending questions, again.

"Why you couldn't just go see Alfred by yourself", Peter said.

"I thought you adored Alfred", Arthur said coldly.

"I do, but I saw him at the meeting the other day, and Tino is baking cookies today!"

"Don't worry, he promised to save you some", Arthur assured. "And that wasn't Alfred".

"What do you mean?"

Before Arthur could answer, the taxi driver said, "Hey, I know you", he said.

Peter face lit up like a firefly. "You do! Well, that's absolutely...", he started.

"I wasn't talkin' about you kid", he said as he pointed to Arthur. "You're the country of England right?"

Arthur immediately straightened his tie and smiled proudly. "Why, yes I am", he said. "How nice of you to notice".

"I've had the country of America in my cab once, but now I can say I've had two countries!", the taxi driver said happily.

"No you've had three!", Peter cried in defense. "I'm a country too!".

"What country are you kid?", the taxi driver asked earning a laugh from Arthur and a scowl from Peter.

"One day I'll be recognized", he muttered. "One day...".

"Man of Steel was so totally awesome!", Samantha exclaimed as Alfred and the kids left the movie theater.

"Yeah, we know Sam", Benjamin said annoyed. "We saw it too".

"Now, I want to go home and watch The Dark Knight Rises!", Chris said.

Alfred, who too, wanted to just go home, sit up, and watch Batman, had to remember that he had ten other kids who probably didn't want to do the same. "First we go to the mall", Alfred reminded them.

Chris and the others seemed to be alright with this. "Ah, shopping! My like, second favorite thing in the whole world", Sam said.

"What's the first?", Sebastian asked.

"Movies, duh!", Sam replied earning a laugh from everyone. "And beaches are like totally third! Or maybe beaches should be second and shopping should be third".

"Well, I enjoys movie, food, and comics among other things", Chris said.

"You know what I enjoy?", remarked Jacob.

"Is it gumbo?", Sebastian asked jokingly.

"No! And just for that I'm not tellin' you!", Jacob shouted.

"Hey Pa?", David inquired. "Does your house in DC have a stable?".

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, I have my own horse. His name is Lightning Bolt".

"Mine horse's name is Lone Star", David said.

"You have a horse?" David looked offended by Alfred's question. "Of course I have a horse!", he practically shouted.

"So does everybody else in Texas", Benjamin whispered to Erin who laughed.

"Another stereotype, huh?", David muttered. "Well all your citizens are just a bunch of Honey Boo-Boo hillbillies, who are overly religious, and there are too many black people, and there are peaches and...".

"We are not Honey Boo-Boo's!", Benjamin defended angrily. "And what do you mean too many black people!". Benjamin himself was a dark-skinned boy like Jacob, while Gabriel and Sebastian had tanned skin (Sam had her sun tanned skin as well).

"Hey guys, don't argue!", Alfred pleaded with them. "I have my stereotypes too. I mean, a lot of people think I'm stupid and don't like me, but please don't fight and hate each other".

Feeling guilty, David and Benjamin apologized. "Aw, it's alright", Alfred said ruffling there hair.

"You know, I think those guys are wrong about you Daddy", Erin reassured as she bear-hugged his leg. "You're nowhere near stupid! You're the smartest guy ever and I love you so much!"

"Yeah, how could somebody dumb become a world superpower?", Brian scoffed. "Those guys must be stupid themselves!"

"Actually, those 'guys' are the other countries", Alfred admitted quietly. He didn't want his kids to know what others really thought of him. He was afraid they might agree with what those other countries said and hate him.

The states remained silent until they got to the mall. Each wondering how they could cheer up their Dad.

"Alright, we're here", the taxi driver told Arthur and Peter who stepped out of the car.

"What did you mean when you said Alfred wasn't at the meeting?", Peter asked as Arthur paid the the taxi driver (good thing he had some American's money).

"Well, something just told me that was Canada in disguise and that for some reason, Alfred was once again disregarding his duties and didn't even show up", Arthur explained with a frown.

Peter smirked. "So France told you then?", he concluded.

"Yes, I mean No!", Arthur yelled as he pushed his brother in front of him. "Go knock on the bloody door already!"

"You're not supposed to curse in front of children", Peter laughed as he ran to the door before Arthur could slap him. Peter proceeded to knock a couple a times then ring the doorbell, but no one came to the door.

"Maybe he's asleep", Peter said to Arthur as he knocked one more time.

"No, he always waked up when someone's at the door", Arthur told him. "He's probably out doing who knows what".

Peter frowned. "We aren't going to wait here are we?", he whined. Arthur sighed. "No, we're in New York, so let's go sight-seeing".

Peter made a face. "Ugh, that means you're going to go around insulting everything American again".

Arthur laughed, pleased that he had annoyed his younger brother for once. "Of course I am", he replied cheerfully.

"How about we go to the mall!", Peter suggested.

"Oh alright", he said with a sigh. "But were sight-seeing right afterward!"

"How about this one?", Alfred asked as he held up a baby blue shirt with bunnies on it to Erin who cringed.

"It's so babyish!", she cried. "Put it back!"

Megan, who was picking out her own clothes, turned to Alfred and said, "You know Dad, you don't have to embarrass yourself by being in the girls' section, you can go look at something else".

"But you guys are still kids", Alfred said. "What if some pedophile stranger snatches you off?"

"Alright Dad", Megan said understanding his worry. Erin, however, was still being fussy about clothes.

"I like those pants over there!", she told Alfred as she pointed to to some extremely tight, black leather pants in the juniors' department.

"Those won't fit you", Alfred said trying not to even imagine his babygirl wearing those. Well, Hawaii was his youngest girl, but Erin was was the youngest girl staying with him.

"Aw man", Erin said crestfallen.

"Yo Dad, check out these threads!", Brian shouted from the boys' section as he held up so clothes.

"They look nice!", Alfred shouted back.

"And, like, so expensive!", Sam yelled.

Brian looked at the price tag and cringed. "How'd you know what the price was without even looking at the tag?", he asked.

"I know my clothes", his sister replied.

Alfred scratched his head. Shopping for eleven kids was not going to be easy on his wallet at all. Even his back was starting to hurt. 'Oh God', he thought, 'I'm getting old like England!'

"Do you need help sir?", a girl who worked at the store asked. Alfred turned around to face her."Oh no, but thank you".

The woman blinked. "Are you Alfred F. Jones?", she inquired.

"Ah, yes I am", Alfred said beaming as they shook hands.

"My sister told me about you, she met you when you visited injured troops", the girl said.

"Oh yeah, you look kind of like her", Alfred said. "I think he name was Jessie Wallace", he said.

"Yes, and I'm Deena Wallace", the girl said.

"Nice to meet you Deena".

"When you visited her and the others five years ago, she had lost a leg", Deena said sadly. "I was still in school when you came to see them though".

"Jessie was really nice, and she invited me to sing one to the songs she and the others came up with too", Alfred said. "How is she?"

"She's doing great, she's married now".

"Really, that's awesome!", Alfred congratulated.

"_Assistance needed in the Men's department"_, boomed the store intercom.

"Oh, I better get back to work", Deena said as she was walking away. She noticed the children with Alfred.

"Uh, I'm personally babysitting for my citizens for free!", Alfred explained the best he could. Deena smiled and walked away as Alfred let out a sigh of his government knew, than his citizens would know about the states too.

"Wow, babysitting for your people", Arthur said from behind him. "Didn't know that's what you'd been up to".

Alfred swore he never had let out such a girly scream in his life until now.

"Dude! What the hell!", he shouted. "Why the serious fuck do people keep sneaking up on me!"

Arthur just stood there chuckling as his former charge ranted. "Are you finished?", he finally asked.

Alfred sighed as he looked around. To his horror, the kids had disappeared from sight. Great, they could be anywhere in this huge Macy's. Even worse, they could be wandering through the even larger mall. Alfred knew he had to look for them, but he had to come up with a good enough lie so that Arthur would leave him alone.

"Why weren't you at the meeting the other day?", Arthur asked with a grin.

Whoa, that was unexpected. He thought Arthur would be asking about the kids, not why he was absent at the World Meeting. And how the heck did he even find out?

"W-what do you mean", Alfred stuttered. "I was there!"

Arthur folded his arms as his grin turned into a frown. "You know very well that you were _not _there", he contradicted. "Anyone could see that was Canada in disguise".

Alfred blinked. "Oh, so France told you it was him, huh?", he concluded. "He did not!, Arthur snapped. "I figured it out all on my own!"

"Sure you did", Alfred joked. "And calm down before you hurt yourself. Your too old to be so angry".

"Old, I'm physically twenty-three you wanker!", Arthur yelled before he noticed people were starting to stare. Arthur calmed down. "Then again a I'm to much of a _gentleman_ to act so childish", he said as he straightened his tie.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Well, I've got to be going", he said as he tried to leave.

"Oh no you don't", Arthur stopped him. "You still haven't told me why you weren't at the meeting".

"I was busy okay!", blurted out. That was about half the truth so of course Arthur asked what he was busy doing.

"Let me guess, you were playing another violent video game", he said. "Or maybe you entered another pie eating contest again. Or maybe you...".

"Why the hell are you picking on Mr. Alfred!", a little girl shouted at Arthur who turned around. It was Erin. Alfred was so relieved to see she was still in Macy's and that she referred to him as "Mr. Alfred" instead of Dad or Daddy.

"Um, well I was...", Arthur tried to explain to the little one. Something about her didn't seem right though.

"You quite picking on him before I jack you up own damn myself!", Erin shouted. "I may be small, but I'm still a badass fighter!"

Arthur didn't know whether to laugh at he courage or scold her for swearing. He was too dumbfounded to do either one though.

"Is this guy being a jerk to you Mr. Alfred?", Erin asked her father.

Alfred patted her head. "Not really", he replied with a frown. "But you guys can't go walking off like that. It really worries me. Where are you're siblings?"

Erin pointed toward the escalator. "They're in the furniture section jumping on beds", she said. "They told me to come up here and tell you where we are".

"Alfred, what's going on here?", Arthur asked. "Who is this girl".

"I'm Erin C-Carson!", Erin said as she glared at him. "And your a jerk!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. He'd had quite enough of children calling him a jerk today. "Well Alfred, you really are babysitting for your citizens aren't you?", he asked.

Alfred smiled. "Yeah, I thought it was the least I could do!"

"Really though, you thought is was best to start on the day of the World Meeting?"

Alfred looked at Erin who was still glaring at Arthur. He wasn't going to be able to hide this for much longer. "Look Arthur, the truth is...", he began but was cut off by Erin.

"We aren't kids Alfred is looking after", she said. "We are Alfred's kids!"

Alfred stared at Erin in horror. He was going to break it to Arthur slowly, not just blurt it out like he usually did with big news.

Arthur blinked. "You mean, you have kids?", he asked Alfred.

"U-um, y-yes", Alfred mumbled.

Arthur looked exasperated. "Alfred Freedom Jones I can't bloody believe you!", he shouted. "You know we have rules against being with humans!"

Alfred practically shrieked. "No! It's not like that it's...".

Arthur cut him off. "Germany and the others are definitely going to hear about this!".

Erin tugged on his leg. "Actually Jerkland, you misunderstand", she said.

"Oh, is there more?", Arthur inquired angrily.

Erin grinned. "You might want to sit down", she said. "Because this is where it gets good".

**Looks like Arthur's got somebody else who calls him Jerk. Also, even though I've got only** **10 states (and one territory) staying with Alfred now, the other 40 states and other territories will get a chance to shine in later chapters. Chapter 4 might not be up for a while because I had already premade these first 3 chapters (and have been editing them) so the fourth chapter won't be up as soon as these have, but it will be up soon enough. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Extended Family

**Okay, so this chapter is shorter than the previous ones, but it also introduces some new states. Plus another country besides England finds out too..**

* * *

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing as he and Peter sat at the Starbucks in the mall listening to Megan, who was apparently Virginia, and James, who was apparently Delaware, explain about them being states.

"And so, basically we are like you", James went on to say. "We can't easily like regular humans and even if we do, we don't stay dead for long".

"Yeah, so before you go accusing Daddy of breaking some rule, you get the facts, Jerkland!", Erin growled.

"I think he got the point Erin", Benjamin said calming her down for the moment.

"You see Artie, I was going to tell you and the others about them as soon as my boss knew and I got all that stuff straightened out first", Alfred explained. "I know we're not suppose to be romantically involved with humans, believe me, I know".

Arthur sighed. "Yeah, I know your not _that _dumb and you know the rules", he said as he lowered his voice. "I was afraid you'd go through the same thing as France did or even me".

Alfred blinked. "You loved a human?"

"No! I mean, look that's a conversation for another time", Arthur huffed. "Right now, we have to figure out what to do with these fifty kids!".

"Aw, don't worry 'bout that", Alfred said as he silently wondered if Arthur really had ever loved a human before. "The other 40 states and my territories are still getting stuff together. It'll be a while before I've got the whole gang with me".

"Oh actually I meant to tell you that the Alyssa called me early this morning", James said. "She said they had gotten all there paper work done and called your boss".

Alfred gasped. "They called the President! Dude, you can't just call the President!

"From your house in DC you can", James replied as he sipped some coffee that Alfred didn't even realize he bought.

"Wait who's Alyssa and what is she doing calling from my house in DC?!", Alfred demanded. This was all happening too fast for him. He wanted to take his time introducing his kids to the world.

"Alyssa is Alaska Dad", James explained. "Seems the other states got the same idea and they've already been making up there names, so no need for letter writing".

Megan frowned. "That would have been good to know before I bought all these supplies from that store over there", she said crossly.

"Do people like, even letter write anymore?", Sam asked. "It's so old-fashioned and boring. You could have just emailed them or called them on the phone. You know most of us have got like, Facebook right?".

"Shut-up, I like to write letters okay!", Megan defended.

"And that's totally why Dad didn't know we were, like kids and stuff".

While the two sisters went back and forth, Arthur glanced at Alfred who looked worried and put a reassuring hand on his back.

"Don't worry, like you said before, it'll all work out", he said. "And I'm sorry for accusing you of such silly things before".

Alfred smiled. Arthur could be nice when he wanted to. At that moment Peter stood up. "Yes! This means I wont be getting treated like a baby anymore!"

"What do you mean?", Arthur inquired.

"Sebastian told me your territories have personifications too", Peter explained. "Territories like the Cayman Islands, the Falkland Islands, Bermuda, and the British Virgin Islands!".

"The British Virgin Islands is a bitch", Gabriel muttered. No one knew for sure why he thought she was a bitch. Hell, Gabriel didn't know. He just wanted someone to be mean to is all. He was always being nice and he didn't want to be a pushover like Uncle Mattie was (that's what Alyssa said at least).

Arthur eye twitched. "Your j-joking", he stuttered. "My remaining territories can't have personifications!"

Sebastian shrugged innocently "Well they do Senor".

"Then why haven't they tries to reach out to me and tell me that they are there!", Arthur demanded.

"Because, U.K Virginia Islands was probably bitchin' about how you'd mistreat them and hate them and stuff", Gabriel said. Alfred glared at him.

"Dude, you need to stop saying that word all them time.", he scolded. "It's really not a nice word".

"Maybe they just don't like you then", Erin said to Arthur who muttered something back to her Alfred couldn't hear. He was sure it was an insult.

Peter made a face. "Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything right now", he gulped.

"No it's fine", Arthur said calming down and magically turning back into a gentleman. "It's good that I know now". He looked at Alfred. "So, from now on, I'm going to help you raise your kids".

Everyone gasped. "¡¿Decir qué?! (Say What?!)", Sebastian practically screamed.

Arthur stood up and straightened his clothing. "I believe you all heard me correctly", he said slightly annoyed buy their surprised faces.

"But Dude, there's no need!", Alfred protested. "I've got everything under...".

"The hell you do!", Arthur yelled. "What's going to happen when you get all fifty kids with you, huh? It's going to be a mad house!"

Alfred opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he realized Arthur was right. He had no idea how to take care of just eleven rowdy kids much less fifty of them (not to mention his territories). Alfred sighed. "Why you though Dude?", he asked Arthur who was trying to get a coffee stain out of Peter's shirt.

"Because", Arthur grunted as he struggled with the stain. "I have experience raising kids. I raised you didn't I. I also raised Canada for a time. And Seychelles, and Hong Kong, and I'm still looking after Peter sometimes".

"You raised us alright", Alfred said. "And doesn't Seychelles and Hong Kong hate you?".

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Hong Kong looked like he hates everybody", he said. "And Seychelles is just going along with the frog on everything".

"Well, France didn't slap a dog collar on her", Erin mumbled. Arthur looked at her. "How do you know about that?", he asked.

"Me and Hawaii were there hiding in the bushes", Erin said as they all left Starbucks. "We wanted to visit some islands that year".

"Hawaii is now Alani Jones", James said as he read a text message from Alyssa. "And Megan, West Virginia is Hunter Jones now".

"He better not start following me again when we meet", his sister grumbled.

So, the plan was to get everybody up to DC (Alyssa was already there making planes). Brian and Megan went to work calling everyone, Sebastian was doing his best to convince the other territories to come to DC, and Chris offered to make dinner (thankfully before Arthur could). Even though Alfred offered them the sleeper sofa, Arthur had Peter make reservations at a hotel for them. Everything was going well until, there was a knock at the door.

"Did somebody order pizza, 'cause I'm pretty sure we didn't tell the everyone to come over here", Alfred called to his kids. Arthur stood up. "I'll answer it", he said.

To his unfortanate suprise, it was the Frog. "Bonjour Angleterre, s'amuser à Alfred?(Hello England, having fun at Alfred's?)", he greeted.

Arthur immediately slammed the door on him and ran back to the living room. "Just some Jehovah's Witnesses", he assured them as Francis knocked at the door.

Sam looked skeptical. "They don't keep knocking after to slammed the door on them", she said. "Well then they're very persistent Girl Scouts!", Arthur blurted out trying to be louder then the knocking.

"Go get the door Jacob", Alfred said. When Jacob came back, he had Francis with him. "Bonjour Alfred", he said as he looked at all the children. "My, you've been busy".

"Dude, these are my states and they...", Alfred tried to explain.

"N'en dites pas plus (Say no more)", Francis stopped him. "Matthew already told me everything. That's why I'm over here to give you parenting advice".

"Beat it Frog!", Arthur snapped. "He doesn't need advice from the likes of you! I'm helping him!"

Francis shook his head and sighed. "Then you are truly lost Alfred". "Wait, Matthew ratted me out?", Alfred inquired.

"Non, actually after I alerted Arthur to the fact he was you in disguise I called him later and used my charms to get him to talk", Francis. "You mean you kept pestering him 'till he spilled the beans?", Jacob concluded. Francis nodded.

"Great, who else have you told?", Alfred groaned. "No, one", Francis replies casually. "So I guess it's just you, man, Arthur, and Matthew who know".

"Good, that's as far is it's going to go until I talk with my boss and get everything together", Alfred said. He was feeling really stressed out.

Erin walked over to him and hugged him. "It's okay Daddy, we'll get everything right", she reassured him. Alfred smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He really did love his kids. "I know we will honey, I know", he said trying to ignore Francis' and Arthur's and "awww's".

**So now France knows! Oh boy, the whole F.A.C.E family is in on it now. So we got to hear about some more states. Next chapter will be longer. So here are the names of the states who are going to be in Chapter 5:**

**Alyssa Jones- Alaska**

**Mary Madison Jones- Maryland**

**Jessie Jones- Arizona (she prefers to go by Arizona)**

**Hunter Jones- West Virginia**

**Andrew Jones- Colorado**

**William "Will" Jones- Illinois**

**Not much, but we will see more states as later on because not only do I have to pick good enough names, but I still haven't determined the gender each state is going to be. I might add a bonus chapter discussing what the states look like later on though. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The DCBerlin Trip Part 1

**Whoo! Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long guys! I want to apologize if I used any airport or plane terms wrong (I'm fourteen and I've never been on a plane in my life). So here ya' go:**

* * *

The next few days were extremely hectic. Alfred's boss was calling almost every day and Arthur and Francis (who unfortunately decided to stay in a hotel nearby) were always coming over and pushing there parenting tips on him, something he and the kids found annoying. Then there were the kids. They were trying to be as helpful as they could, but they always seemed to cause more trouble for Alfred.

On one weekend in August, they ended up causing Alfred a whole world of trouble. It was Wednesday morning when the President and Alfred arranged to meet together in D.C (with the kids) discuss some issues (again, the kids). They were also going to meet Alyssa and some of the others at the airport. Now it was Thursday night, and they were leaving early Friday morning (4:00 in the morning to be exact).

"Wow! We finally get to meet the President in person!", Sam cheered happily as she and her sisters packed.

"It's been decades since we all got together in D.C", Megan thought aloud.

Sam and Erin gasped. "_Everybody_ is coming!?", they cried.

"No, no", their elder sister assured them. "Just Alyssa, Arizona, Hunter, Mary, Andrew, and William".

"Don't forget D.C", Erin reminded her. "He always has a fit when we don't include him".

"And I thought Arizona's name was Jessie", Sam said.

"She still prefers Arizona", Megan explained with a laugh. "She also wishes Gabriel would have stuck with New Mexico".

"That's twins for ya' ", Erin remarked. "They always gotta do stuff together and crap".

"North and South Dakota aren't that close", Sam reminded her. "Speaking of which, what are their names?"

"Don't know yet", Megan grunted as she struggled to close her suitcase. She always ended up over-packing.

Ben happen to walk by their room. "Hey,did we buy some popcorn?", he asked to which Sam answered yes.

Ben smiled. "Good, I'm watching this show I heard Arthur talking about", he said. "Something about blue boxes". With that, he left for downstairs.

After a long struggle (accompanied with giggling sister who wouldn't help), Megan finally got her suitcase closed. "Alright guys", she said breathlessly, "When we get to D.C we must all be on our best behavior".

"Tell the boys that", Erin said as she absentmindedly through some clothes in her suitcase. "They're the rowdy ones".

"James has already talked with them", Megan said. "But we girls can get a little out of hand too".

Sam and Erin rolled their eyes. "Fine, whatever, we'll be good".

Megan silently shook her head. 'No they won't', she thought.

Downstairs, Ben, Chris, and Brian had gathered around the TV watching some strange show. Ben was really enjoying it. Chris was uninterested because he had seen it before. Brian was busy stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

"So much running", Ben remarked as a man and blonde girl ran from shooting aliens.

"Shit happens to the blonde girl", Chris said causing Ben to drop the remote out of his hands.

"Hush!", he growled. "Don't spoil...".

"Oh, there's a character who says 'spoilers' too, but I'm not sure you...", Chris cut him off but stopped when he realized the strong death glare Ben was giving him.

Chris smiled uneasily and began walking away. "I'm gonna go do a thing", he said uneasily as he slipped into the kitchen.

"Yeah, you do that", Ben grumbled. Brian remained silent, mainly because he was trying to get some some stuck popcorn out of his teeth.

Alfred was currently on the phone with Arthur.

"Dude, I am not homeschooling them", Alfred defended. "As a matter of fact, I don't even think they need to go to school".

"All children need school", Arthur said.

"Then how come Peter never goes to school?", Alfred asked. "Or Wy, or...".

"That's beside the point!" Arthur shouted.

Alfred laughed. "Dude, I don't think you have a point anymore".

Arthur sighed. "So, you're taking the kids to see your president?"

"Yep sure am", Alfred replied.

"Wow, eleven kids on a plane", Arthur remarked. "How are on earth are you going to manage that?"

Alfred grinned. "You know me, I can always manage".

Arthur tried very hard not to laugh. "_You _manage things?!", he practically cried. "As if!"

"Aw, go shut-up and make some scones", Alfred hissed as he hung up the phone before Arthur could reply.

"That was Arthur I'm guessing", James said as he walked into the kitchen.

Alfred sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he's just being a jerk", he said and paused. "God, I sound like Peter and Erin don't I?"

He sat down at the kitchen table and James sat down with him.

"Is something bothering you, Dad?", he asked his father.

Alfred looked at him, rubbed the back of his neck like it was hurting, and stretched. "No, why do you ask", he finally answered.

"Because, when your stressed out, you always rub your neck and stretch like your muscles are cramping and you..."

"Okay, okay something is bothering me", Alfred admitted.

James folded his arms. "Well, what is it then?"

Alfred slumped in his chair. "I don't think I can be a good father"

James stared at him for a while before laughing. "Oh come on Dad!", he laughed. "You're a great father and we love you!"

"Yeah, you may think so now, but when it comes down to it, I totally suck as a dad", Alfred said sadly.

James stopped laughing and put a hand on his father's hand. "You know, when I first saw you, I didn't know what to make of you", he said.

Alfred looked up at him. "Well, it was only two weeks ago", he said. "I bet you..."

"No", James interrupted. "I mean a few months after I became a state. I wasn't but a small baby who could barely walk, but then I saw you. You were younger, maybe about 16 or so. You didn't even realize I was looking at you. Heck, you never realized any of us had been watching you over the years. And do you know what I finally saw in you?"

James didn't wait for Alfred to answer.

"I saw a fearless young man who was always willing to take a stand for what was right and help anyone he could. I saw a man of his word, someone kind and goodhearted. Sure, you aren't always as helpful as you could be and maybe you say things that aren't always bright, and people and other countries hate you for it, but no matter what anyone ever says or ever does it'll never matter to me our my siblings, because your not just our dad, you our hero. That's what I saw when I first saw you. A true hero".

At this point, Alfred he been brought to tears. Only Arthur had talked about him so beautifully before and that was when he was just a small colony. But to hear these words coming from his precious son and to know that this was the way his children felt about him brought him to tears.

Alfred wasted no time in hugging his oldest child. He didn't say anything, he just hugged him. James, while at first surprised, quickly hugged him back and they stayed like that until both of their stomachs' started growling.

"Food?", James inquired of his father.

"Food", Alfred replied to his son as they stood up and made dinner for everyone.

The next morning (4:00 am I should say). Alfred had the task of waking up eleven cranky kids (who had stayed up until 1:00 watching that weird blue box show). Even James and Megan didn't want to get up.

"Come on guys", Alfred coaxed as he less than gently shook his three girls (who were still sleeping in the Sam bed). "Noooooo", Erin whined sleepily. Sam only turned over. "Take a hike", she grumbled. Megan had wrapped herself up in the blankets and made it clear she was not going anywhere.

It seemed that only Chris, who while extremely sleepy but used to getting up early, was the only bothering to get up and get dressed.

He walked into his sisters' room fully dressed. He was also drinking coffee.

"I'm ready", he said with a yawn.

"Well, that makes two off us", Alfred stated.

It took longer than Alfred wanted, but he eventually was able to get all eleven kids ready and pile them up into once again another limo because he still had no way to transport all of them (at once) without one.

After arriving at the airport, they found it was still only and 40 minutes before their flight so they just sat around in the terminal.

"Pa, I'm bored", David complained.

"You just said you were tired so go to sleep", Alfred said.

"That was thirty minutes ago, so now I'm awake", David replied as he got up to stretch his legs.

Sam was reading a magazine. Alfred noticed she still appeared tanned.

"Hey, not that I mind you being tanned, but what happened to that spray you had?", Alfred asked.

"I ran out", Sam said. "I'll make some more when I get a chance to go back to West Coast".

Sebastian was currently doing the infamous 'I gotta pee dance' (sometimes confused with 'I gotta take a shit' dance). "Señor Alfred, I gotta go", he said uneasily.

Alfred looked at the clock. They only had 25 minutes before they boarded. "Can't you wait a few more minutes, buddy?", he asked. "Than you can use it on the plane".

"No! I read They leave dead bodies in those bathrooms!", warned Arizona from behind.

"And where the heck did you read that?", Alyssa said skeptically.

"The Internet", Arizona answered as she waved to Gabriel who ran over.

"Jessie!", he greeted his twin sister who pushed him away.

"That's Arizona still", said twin sister responded before pulling him into a hug anyway.

Alfred and the other kids turned to see Alyssa, Arizona, Hunter, Mary, William, and Andrew.

"If you just wanna be called Arizona why'd you even pick the name Jessie?", Gabriel asked.

"I didn't", Arizona replied as she pointed to Mary and Alyssa. "They started calling me that. I think I'm going to let Oklahoma have that name since it can be a boy and girls' name".

"Hi Dad!", William or Will (he did not want to be called Billy) greeted Alfred who hugged him.

"Hey Willy", Alfred greeted back.

"Ugh! I don't wanna be called Willy either!", Will shouted.

Alfred just laughed as he greeted the others.

Mary hugged Chris, James, and Brian (they all made up some of New England). Mary and Maine were the only girls that were part of New England. She was also very close to D.C. Mary was known for being the only state who had spoke with a British accent. Everyone else thought it was because Arthur had cursed her, but she was just faking the accent because she secretly was in love with the island nation. She vowed that one day she would have him.

"Ah, it's so good to see my brothers again!", Mary said.

"How is Maine?", Brian inquired.

"Oh, she's doing fine", Mary answered. "She's still hasn't decided on a name yet. I heard Vermont might be going with Jerry or Ben. He said it had something to do with ice cream".

"Hey, there's already a Ben", Benjamin defended.

"Hola my siblings", Sebastian, who still had to pee, greeted.

"Alright, go ahead to the bathroom", Alfred said. They still had 20 minutes.

"I have to go too", Erin said.

Mary and Andrew also had to go.

"I'll take them", Alyssa admitted. "I don't have to go but I'm the tallest, so I'll take them"

"Hey, I'm tall as well!", Texas defended.

"But your also...", Alyssa began but Erin, Sebastian, and Andrew quickly pulled her along with them to the bathroom.

"Alright guys", Megan warned. "Don't get lost".

"Don't worry, we won't get lost!", assured Andrew.

However, once they got out of the bathroom...

"Crap, we're lost as fuck guys", Andrew said.

Alyssa looked at her watch and groaned. "Great, we only have 10 minutes before we board!"

"Well if Erin hadn't taken so long in the bathroom", Andrew grumbled.

"I had to wait for these big boobed, fat ladies to quit talking and move!", Erin defended.

"Erin, don't call people fat", Alyssa slightly scolded.

"Why is everybody pickin' on me?", Erin groaned.

"Because you're annoying", Andrew said.

"Am not!", Erin yelled.

"Actually, you can be annoying sometimes, hermana (sister)", Sebastian said.

"Shut-up! I'm not your sister!", Erin shouted and stomped of into he the seemingly endless crowd.

"Erin!", Alyssa called after her. "Erin!"

"There you are", Mary said as she, Gabriel, and Arizona walked up. "Daddy sent as after you".

"Mary, Erin walked off and I don't see her!", Alyssa cried.

Mary gasped as she looked at all the people. "Oh no, we'll never find her in all this!".

"Don't sweat it", Arizona and Gabriel assured their worrying sisters. "We can track her".

Mary nodded as she turned to Sebastian and Andrew and said, "You go back to Dad and tell him we are coming. Just keep going straight until you see a store called Z's Gifts and Miscellaneous. Turn left and you'll see where everyone is sitting.

Andrew laughed. "You sound like a GPS".

"Hey, she said 'store' ", Sebastian realized. "British people say 'shop'! She's slipping out of the curse!"

"Will go the fuck back to the seats already!", Mary yelled in a not so British accent. When she was stressed or angry, she's revert back to her American accent.

Both boys quickly ran off while Mary, Alyssa, Gabriel, and Arizona ran off to find Erin.

They soon found her, but to their horror, she was boarding a another plane with some other children!

"Erin come back here!", Alyssa called.

Erin ignored her.

"Okay, we need to go get her", Gabriel said.

"How, we can't just get on a plane that isn't our own", Mary reminded them.

Suddenly, a lady walked up to them. "You kids need to get back in line to board", she said as she pushed toward the same line Erin was in when she boarded.

"But we don't have tickets for that plane", Arizona cried.

"Nonsense", the lady said. "This is the Children of the World Tour to Berlin! You kids don't need tickets!"

"Children of the World Tour?", Mary questioned.

"I've heard of them", Alyssa said. "They get a bunch of young students from different countries to go on some world field trip".

"Well, lets just get Erin and get out of here", Gabriel said when they finally boarded.

They found Erin sitting in a window seat next to a Spanish boy she was talking to and gathered around them.

"You are in so much trouble!", Alyssa growled.

The Spanish boy pointed to himself as if he were asking if they were talking about him.

"No!", Alyssa shouted as she pointed to Erin who scowled. "Her!"

But Before anyone could do anything, the lady from before came by.

"In you seats children", she said. "We're taking off!"

"But we can't!", Mary cried. "This isn't our..."

"Like I said", the lady interrupted as she took them to their seats, "You don't need tickets".

Before they could argue anymore, the plane was already taking off.

Erin, who realized what she had done, looked to her siblings who were all glaring at her.

Each one's face was saying: "You Are So Dead".

**Uh oh, the states are in trouble. Okay, I know I promised to make this chapter longer, but since this is only part one and chapter six will be part two then I guess it's longer in a way. **

******I based this chapter off an episode of Full House were the two youngest daughters, Stephanie and Michelle, accidentally board a plane going to New Zealand. **I also referenced Doctor Who and made Ben (Georgia) a fan being that I live in Georgia (born and still being raised) and I love Doctor Who so I couldn't resist. 

**I referenced Vermont considering the names Ben & Jerry to the Ice Cream Ben & Jerry's which originates in Vermont. Not saying Jerry will be final, but it is possible.**

**And Someone (you know who you are) requested that I introduce the Carolina's. They will probably appears sometime after the current states divert this crisis XD. **

**This time for sure thought, the sixth chapter will be longer because some more countries are going to find out about the states and since they are heading to Berlin, guess who they are.**

**The chapter I'm posting next will not be chapter six but will be a bonus chapter that talks about what each state is like (which means there will be stereotypes of all sorts). You are welcomed to add any suggestions for _all _states and territories (even the eleven staying with Alfred). I'm open to suggestions about stereotypes, physical appearances, personalities, gender (for the states whose gender hasn't already been decided), and whatever else you can think of!**

**So, here's the states appearing in chapter 6:**

**Washington D.C (whose name you will not know until chap 6)**

**Rhode Island (whose name you will not know until chap 6)**

**Please Review!**


	6. Bonus Chapter: State Bio

**Okay, so here's the State Bio! Not much so far, but I am still adding to it. The Bio for each state is mostly made up of the most popular stereotypes that are probably not true, so I apologize if any one is insulted. **

**Everyone is welcome to make suggestion for each state through comments or you can PM me. As explained in the previous chapter, I'm opened to suggestions about names (for the states that I already haven't named) and gender (for the states I already haven't assigned a gender). **

**I'm also open to suggestions for the bio of each states (even the ones whose Bio I already have written). So if anyone has any stereotypes or anything they'd like me to add for the states, just say it in your comments or PM me! **

**I'm also open to suggestion for what each state should look like physically.**

**Each time I update, I'll be adding at least three to five states to the bio until I have all fifty, then I'll work on the territories :D**

**It might take me some time to update because I'm working on chapter 6 and not to mention school! So thanks for you patience. **

* * *

**State Bio**

State Name: Delaware

Human Name: James Adam "Jimmy" Jones

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Hair: Sandy Blonde (same shade as Alfred's and neatly parted in middle)

Eyes: Dark Blue

Height: roughly about 4'1

Birthday: Dec 7, 1787

Unusual or Unique physical traits: none

James is the eldest child of America. Despite being one of the second to smallest states he is Alfred's third tallest son (coming behind Texas and Montana). He is the maturest of the states, but can be mischievous when he really wants to. He also loves farming. Some of his siblings think he is a boring state and often don't acknowledge him as the elder brother.

* * *

State Name: Pennsylvania

Human Name: Brian Jones

Gender: Male

Age: 9

Hair: Dirty Blonde (slightly curly)

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 4'2

Birthday: December 12, 1787

Unusual or Unique physical traits: Has a small scar on his head that resembles the crack in the liberty bell (but is covered by his hair)

Brian is the second son of Alfred. He is the only state who knows how to and does drive a car/truck (though he isn't a very good driver). He also knows how to use a gun (as do his siblings but he is the most skilled). He enjoys eating snack food and has a treasure chest of Hersey chocolate hidden in his room. At one time, he lived on a farm with an Amish family where he would secretly complain about there being no electricity to his siblings (to whom he sent letters to). He also is a licensed gun user and enjoys hunting for sport.

* * *

State Name: New Jersey (North)

Human Name: Nicholas "Nicky" Jones

Gender: Male

Age: 8

Hair: Dark Brown Hair (that's slicked back)

Eyes: Brown

Height: 3'9

Birthday: December 18, 1787

Unusual or Unique physical traits: tanned skin

Nicholas is Alfred's third son and the north part of New Jersey. He is a very feisty boy who, like NY, is street-wise and foul mouthed. Like NY (who he leaches off of), he gets annoyed with all the stereotypes about him and always tries to do the opposite, though he often fails. He even acknowledges that Turnpike smells. He also becomes angered when people only associate is state with the God-awful Jersey Shore show. Nick can't help but speak with a "Noo Joisey" accent. He can sometimes be loud and rude but deep-down he is a very sweet boy who cares about his siblings.

* * *

State Name: New Jersey (South)

Human Name: Mason Jones

Gender: Male

Age: 8

Hair: Dark Brown (slicked, but parted)

Eyes: Dark Green

Height: 3'9

Birthday: December 18, 1787

Unusual Of Unique traits: slightly tanned skin, but not as dark as his brother

Mason is also the third son of Alfred's who makes up the south part of New Jersey. While he and his twin brother are very similar, they are also very different. While Nick leaches more of NY, Mason leaches more on Pennsylvania and has more of a Philly accent. Mason has been known to flaunt his good looks (well, _he _thinks he looks good) and is quite wealthy. He also sides with PA when it comes to sports. Like his brother, he hates Jersey Shore.

* * *

State Name: Georgia

Human Name: Benjamin "Ben" Carter Jones

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Hair: Dark Brown (appears black)

Eyes: Brown

Height: 4'3

Birthday: Jan 2, 1788

Unusual or Unique physical traits: none

Ben is the fourth son of Alfred. He is known for his love of peaches. pecans, and African-American culture. He likes his tea to be extremely sweet and does a lot of southern style cooking, but he is always open to try new foods. Ben is extremely insulted when people think the only good part about his state is Atlanta and he hates the Honey Boo Boo show. Like most of the other southern states, he talks in southern drawl and is very religious.

* * *

State Name: Connecticut

Human Name: Ryan Jones

Gender: Male

Age: 9

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Dark Blue

Height: 4'2

Birthday: Jan, 9 1788

Unusual or Unique physical traits: freckles

Ryan is the fifth son of Alfred. He is a preppy boy who comes of as a stuck up rich boy to others, although is he truly kind-hearted and loves his family. He loves eating clam chowder and gets upset when his siblings complain about his breath smelling like clams. He says that when he gets older (physically) he'd like to work as a firefighter and finds that more interesting then trying to run is state. He also wishes he could go to school like other kids. He lives in a Suburban neighborhood with his caretaker and like many of his New England siblings (especially NY) he loves Starbucks.

* * *

State Name: Massachusetts

Human Name: Alexander "Alex" Jones

Gender: Male

Age: 9

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Amber

Height: roughly 4'1

Birthday: Feb 6, 1788

Unusual or Unique physical traits: speaks with a British accent instead of a Boston one (however he always has, so no one considers it a curse like with Maryland).

Alex is Alfred's sixth son. He is a big Red Sox fan and does not get along with his brother New York. He is one of the few states that drinks. He also doesn't have a Boston accent but has a British accent instead. He enjoys is winters (which others describe a terribly cold) and loves his hot summers. He really has the most unpredictable weather which is frankly due to his mood as he can be happy and cheerful one moment, sad at another, and rude and cranky the next. He also likes to call New Hampshire "Cow Hampshire".

* * *

States Name: Maryland

Human Name: Mary Madison Jones

Gender: Female

Age: 9

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Lime Green

Height: 4 feet

Birthday: April 28, 1788

Unusual or Unique physical traits: none

Mary is the seventh child (and eldest daughter) of Alfred (although Virginia is considered the big sister of the states). She is a sweet girl who speaks with a British accent due to her love for England (although he siblings think it's because England put a curse on her). She is close to DC who loves her dearly and is very close to her brothers and sister (Maine) who make up New England. Most of her sister see her as a seafood-loving snob who lives in a mansion. She is the richest state of America and is proud of it, but she refrains from acting like a snob. She is also catholic. She is usually well-mannered, but when angered, she is known for doing some serious damage.

* * *

State Name: South Carolina

Human Name: Emily Carol Jones

Gender: Female

Age: 10

Hair: Sandy Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Height: 4'1

Birthday: May 23, 1788

Unusual or Unique traits: none

Emily is the eighth child and second daughter of Alfred. She is arguably the elder twin sister of North Carolina. She is a sweet girl who is not as smart as her sister. She is described by many as being dimwitted hick which really upsets her. She however is a great golfer and swimmer. She and her sister often bicker, but they truly do love each other. The real reason they bicker so much is because both have an inferiority complex toward each other. She is rarely ever seen without NC.

* * *

State Name: New Hampshire

Human Name: Ethan Jones

Gender: Male

Age: 8

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Blue

Height: 3'8

Birthday: June 21, 1788

Unusual of Unique traits: freckles

Ethan is the ninth son of Alfred and is another state who makes up New England. He used to be called "Cow Hampshire" by the people of Massachusetts who eventually stopped, although Massachusetts himself still enjoys calling him that. Like most of the northern states, he is used to his cold winters and humid summers. Like Delaware, he is considered another boring states. He rarely ever gets mentioned and is mostly forgotten about.

* * *

State Name: Virginia

Human Name: Megan Jones

Gender: female

Age: 10

Hair: Strawberry Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Height: 4'2

Birthday: June 25, 1788

Unusual or Unique trait: wears red-framed glasses (although that's not exactly considered unusual)

Megan is the tenth daughter of Alfred, and despite being younger than Maryland, the eldest daughter, she is considered the big sister by the other states because of her maturity and motherly personality. Once considered a redneck backwater, she is now a contemporary state. What makes her angry is when people stereotype her state as being full of white racist who are ignorant. Megan herself, is very good at using the latest technology but still prefers to write letters to her siblings and even Alfred.

* * *

State Name: New York

Human Name: Christopher "Chris" Jones

Gender: male

Age: 8-9

Hair: Brown (Usually wears a hat)

Eyes: Blue

Height: 3'9 (Small but feisty)

Birthday: July 26, 1788

Unusual or Unique traits: has a whale-shaped birthmark that represents Long Island on his left shoulder

Chris is the eleventh son of Alfred. He is a small boy who loves everything about his state and its people. He currently lives in Manhattan, although previously he lived in Brooklyn. Chris is known to be very rude, foul-mouthed, and doesn't get along too well with New Jersey and has a love hate relationship with Pennsylvania. He is obsessed Starbucks, food, comic books, superheroes, music and justice. In fact, in many ways, he is very similar to Alfred. Chris considers himself to be a free-spirited hipster. However, at times his personality takes on that of stereotypes about his citizens. This is most likely due to the fact that NY is home to so many different people from different cultures and background. Chris likes visiting national monuments and takes as much pride in being nicknamed the "Empire State" as he does in his people.

* * *

State Name: North Carolina

Human Name: Hannah Carol Jones

Gender: female

Age: 10

Hair: Sandy Blonde

Eyes: Forest Green

Height: 4'1

Birthday: Nov 21, 1789

Unusual or Unique traits: none

Hannah is Alfred twelve daughter an the arguably younger twin sister of Emily (SC). She is a somewhat stuck-up girl yet she is sweet on the inside and tries to be nice to all people. She is rarely ever seen without SC. While she is the smartest of the two she still defends he sisters whenever she is picked on or made fun of about her I.Q. Unlike her sister, she has a southern accent. She also is a big fan of NASCAR and wants to do is professionally one day. She also likes to go hunting.

* * *

State Name: Rhode Island

Human Name: Joshua "Joshy" Jones

Gender: male

Age: 6-7

Hair: Sandy Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Height: 3'5

Birthday: May 29, 1790

Unusual or Unique traits: freckles

Joshy is Alfred's thirteenth son who us also the smallest state (he's even shorter than Hawaii, the youngest state). He is a sweet little boy who is considered a the baby of the states (despite being older than Hawaii and Alaska state-wise). However, he is brave boy who believes in independence and was the first of the 13 colonies to declare independence from British rule. His accent is a cross between a New York accent and a Boston accent. He enjoys going sailing and celebrating "Victory Over Japan Day" (being that he's the only state that does). Joshy actually does believe he is an island even though he is connected Massachusetts and Connecticut who constantly tell him other wise.


End file.
